happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shoo and ShooShoo
Shoo (also known as Shooki) and ShooShoo (also known as ShooShooki) are characters and villains of HTFF. Physical Appearance Shoo Shoo is a grayish black and pink anthropomorphic plant with vines with mouths coming from his back. He has one pink and black circle on his chest and tree on his head. He has pink eyes, sharp teeth and a pink tongue. He has a yellow stomach and black curls ShooShoo ShooShoo look the same as her brother but with blue instead of pink, thorns on her vines, zigzaggy hair like curls, and a green stomach. Personality Shoo Shoo is really dumb. Anytime his sister comes up with a plan, he sets up the plan but somehow always screws it up. He is more gentle and calm than his sister but still likes to kill tree friends, but only for food (except Madame). He likes to make friends but has trouble because he either: 1. Forgets their name or 2. Because of his appearance. He also has short-term memory lost because he forgets everything (except the things his sister tells him... excluding the plans). His sister tells him many lie like "If you don't eat at least once a day, you will get a really bad disease." or "If you go to any girl they will kill you" but she only does this to keep his safe and healthy. Despite him liking to eat other tree friends, he enjoys eating vegetables, fruit, and sweets and will always buy some (or steal some) from the store (or from other people). ShooShoo ShooShoo is more smarter than her brother. She comes up with all the plans on how to kill Pattypon or anyone in general. She's also much more brutal and hostile but also more understanding than her brother. She can act fake at times to people she hates (except Pattypon and Madame) because she acts be sweet and gentle. She also always tells her brother lie so he can be happy and she always protects him because she doesn't want him getting hurt. If you hurt Shoo than prepare to die (or be fatally injured). Despite liking to eat tree friends, she enjoys dairy products and grains and will buy some from the store or steal them from another tree friends house. Episodes Starring * Man Eating Plant Problems (ShooShoo) Featuring * Patty Patty Pattypon * Man Eating Plant Problems (Shoo) Appearance N/A Fates Deaths Shoo # Patty Patty Pattypon - Gets crushed by an anvil. # Man Eating Plant Problems - Is burned alive. ShooShoo # Patty Patty Pattypon - Gets crushed by an anvil. # Man Eating Plant Problems - Is burned alive. Injures Shoo N/A ShooShoo N/A Trivia * They are based off of the creators favorite bosses for Patapon, Shookle and ShooShookle. * As of 7/2/17, they are now free to use. Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Plants Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Duo Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Season 97 Introductions Category:Free to Use Category:Crazy Characters Category:Double Colors